differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lithuanian Republic (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Life was less hard after the 1880 as the Tzar chose to help improve life in Vilnius as an attempt to both curb local poverty and emergent nationalism. The Russian Tzar had promised the Baltic States, especially Lithuania, increased autonomy during 1912 in an attempt to undermine separatist and Marxist elements in the region. Initial plans were drafted in 1913, but were never acted upon due to more urgent issues happening in Russia. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Russia joined the war on Serbia's side. There would also be a separate, but related war between Germany and Russia over the ownership of Poland and the Baltic States. Germany would get limited controle of all of them by early 1917, but face stiff local nationalist resistance in places. Many Poles from both Poland and Russia fled to Lithuania to escape the Germans, Russians and later the Bolsheviks. The inter-war years Republic of Central Lithuania was annexed in 1922. After a military coup d'état in 1926, Smetona assumed the power and continued to strengthen his position. Russian Revolution (1917-1924) Many Poles from both Poland and Russia fled to Lithuania to escape the Germans, Russians and later the Bolsheviks. The Bolsheviks tryed to subvert it and breift took controle in 1918. The Lithuanian–Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic (LBSSR, LitBel) came and went in 1919. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 8 years until protectionist and public works measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. In 1935–1936, Smetona's prestige was declining as a trial against 122 Nazi activists in the Klaipėda Region caused Nazi Germany to declare a boycott of Lithuanian imports of agricultural products. Lithuania would then gradually slip in to the Soviet sphere of influence. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) The USSR annexed it in 1940 only to have Germany invade it in 1941. They fought a guriilar war agaist both, since Nazisum and Communisum were no compatible with democratic values. The German lead holocaust was horrific and killed hudreds of thousands in the nation. Cold War The USSR annexed it in 1945, set up a puppet state in 1946 and a satellite state in 1947. There were many anti-Soviet riots in the early 1980's. 1990s It was put under martial law like Baltica and overthrew it's communist leaders in the democratic election of 1990. On 13 January 1991, the occupying Soviets began shooting and crushing under tanks unarmed pro-Western protesters. The Soviets gave in 3 days later fearing a popular uprising in Lithuania against them. Life today The nation is now a full member of the Western world and a allie of the Tsardom of Russia (a better world TL), but is in constant fear of being re-annexed to the fascist Russian Republic (A better world TL). Economy Tourism, fishing, banking transactions, cars, cobbling, cloth, clothing TVs and furniture make the larger part of the economy. The economy slumped during the 1992-1999 transition to a market economy. The 2012 EU Stock Slump (A better world TL) and the 2008 European 2008 European Toxic Debt Crisis (A better world TL) had a major effect until recover began in 2015. Nukes They had allegedly stolen 5 1kt suitcase bombs from the retreating Soviet forces in 1990 and then mad 5 more of their own in 2008. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #Inter-Scandinavian trade forum (1945-1997) (A better world TL) #Pan-Scandinavian mutual defence pact (A better world TL) #Nordic Council (A better world TL) #Lithuania-Tsarist Russian Dialogue Committee (A better world TL) #Warsaw Pact (1951-1995) (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) Category:Lithuania Category:A better world (TL) Category:Fiction